


Lucifer Morningstar X Reader: Thundering Hearts

by SidneyDR



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer Morningstar x reader - Freeform, Lucifer on fox, Mazekeen - Freeform, maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is Lucifer's personal stylist, whom he tries to flirt with but she is immune to his charms. Or is she ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer Morningstar X Reader: Thundering Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was requested by an anon. This is my first Lucifer one-shot :)

It was already starting to get dark outside when you got the text from Lucifer. You already knew what the text would be about. Ever since he hired you as his personal stylist, he would constantly ask you for advice. You would go shopping for clothes for him and he would join you every single time, he loved to wear Prada, which you found funny considering he is named Lucifer. During the many shopping sprees he would constantly try to flirt with you or draw your attention to him. You laughed it off or ignored his flirting, this was your job after all and you knew he loved to flirt with a lot of women. He was always trying to find ways to get to see you or talk to you, calling you to ask if a certain jacket would go well with a certain pair of pants.  
This time he texted you and asked if you could come to Lux for a fitting appointment. He needed an outfit for a big event that he had planned for tomorrow. You left the dinner you had prepared for yourself untouched and got ready to go to Lux. 

Whilst driving the weather seemed to go from a dry and warm evening to a rainy and cold one. It took you 40 minutes to drive to Lux and the weather only seemed to get worse every minute.  
When you arrived the first party-goers were already lining up outside, some of them trying to convince the bouncer to let them in. You pull up your car and walk up to the entrance, the bouncer nods and let's you in. You walk down the stairs to the bar where you see Maze, you two seem to get along quiet well. She notices you and calls you over.

“He can't seem to get dressed anymore without your help it seems. What does he need you for this time?” A grin spreading accros her face.

“Hey Maze. So it seems. He wants me to help him pick an outfit for an important event tomorrow apparantly.” 

Maze rolls her eyes. “Oh, that. Hey listen, can't you pick something horrible for him to wear?” she smiles mischievously.

You shake your head trying to look serious but failing “ Maze..”

“Oh come on, he would wear anything if you told him how sexy he looked in it.”

You laughed and shook your head “No Maze, I like my job and i'd rather not get fired. Sorry.”

“He would never fire you. If he did then he would have to come up with another way to get your attention.”

“I don't doubt that he would. I'd better get going. Nice talking to you, Maze.” 

“Good luck.” She winked at you.

You get up from the bar chair and start making your way to Lucifer's penthouse. You press the elevator button and wave at the small security camera to let him now it's you. The doors go open and you step inside. When the elevator doors open again you see Lucifer standing, holding 2 glasses in his hand. 

“Ah! Finally you're here. Wine? ” He walks over to you and offers you a glass.

You take the glass from his hands “Thank you. So what kind of big event do you need an outfit for ?” taking a sip from the wine,

“Oh yes, well. Do you remember when I told you about me working for the LAPD ?”  
You nod “ Yeah, you told me your were helping Detective Decker.”

“Exactly. So you do pay attention to me other then to my clothes.” here he goes again. 

“You hired me for your clothes, Lucifer.” You sigh.

“Yes, yes. Boring. Now, the detective and I are investigating the murder on a ex-sport star who had set up a charitable foundation. Now I have decided to hold a charity event, here in Lux, for the foundation.” he explains enthousiastic. 

“So you need an outfit for this charity event ? No problem. Let's go and try some clothes on.” You walk past him to his dressing room.

“Or off.” he smoothly blurts out. 

You roll your eyes, you knew he would flirt with you again, he always does. It's not like you are not interested, it just makes it hard for you to stay professional. You loved your job, and a big part of that was because you loved spending time with Lucifer. When he wasn't constantly flirting with you , you two could talk for hours and he actually listened to what you had to say.  
You enter the dressing room, and by now you already know where you could find the different pieces of clothing. You open the closet which contained his tuxedo jackets.

“So, what look are you going for ?” You ask while looking at the many different jackets.

“Well, I want a look that says 'hot and generous', or just generous. I have the hot part covered.” He smirks while motioning at himself.  
You smile and shake your head, while taking out a black tuxedo jacket and walk over to where he's standing. You hold it up in front of him. 

“Perfect. You should wear this with a white shirt and a black pair of pants. But something's missing.” You walk to another closet and open it while Lucifer puts on the jacket.

“Got it!” You say and take a black bow tie from his closet. “Come closer.” you say.

“Ooh gladly.” He walks to you and you start helping him to put on his bow tie. He looks at you with amusement. When you finished putting it on, you stand behind him and you put your hands on his shoulders, making him turn around to face the mirror.

“What do you think?” You ask him.

He takes a couple of poses while checking himself out in the mirror then turns to you.

“What do you think ?“ he fires back the question and he stands up straight.

You can't help but smile, you knew he would ask you. He always does. “I think you look very handsome. Aaand generous of course.Very classy.”. 

A big smile appears on his face, and you realise this is the first time you told him he was handsome.  
“Handsome, huh? Well, in that case, I shall gladly wear this outfit for the event tomorrow. You never cease to amaze me.” 

You walk out of the dressing room, trying not to blush and Lucifer follows you.  
“Hey, uhmm.. It's getting late, I should be heading home. Good luck tomorrow at the--” Before you could finish your sentence, the very loud sound of thunder could be heard and it made the large windows of the penthouse shake. The sound made you jump, you were never a big fan of thunderstorms, truthfully, you hated them. Lucifer noticed your reaction. 

“Bloody hell, Someone's throwing a fit again it appears. Listen, you don't have to drive home through this weather, you can stay here if you'd like.” A worried expression on his face.

You shake your head “ No, thank you Lucifer, i'll be fi-” another loud thunder makes you jump again.

Lucifer walks over to you and puts a hand on your back “I would feel personally responsible if anything would happen to you. Please stay here, at least until the weather gets better.” He pleaded and you gave in.

“Okay, i'll stay on one condition.” 

Lucifer looks at you questioning. “And what would that be?”

“I want pizza, I was going to have dinner before you asked me to come here. I'm starving.”

“It's a deal. So, what should we do to keep ourselves occupied in the meantime?” 

“We could watch some movies? “ 

You both go to sit on the couch in front of his big TV. You start searching for good movies, you ask if Lucifer has any preferences, he wants you to pick the movie so you decide to watch The Avengers.

During the movie you remarked how the actors were hot and out of the corner of your eyes you could see him rolling his eyes, and you tried your hardest not to laugh. He was jealous. After the movie ended you two started talking. First about the event tomorrow, but after a while it became more personal, you talk about your familly and Lucifer openend up about his. You always saw him as someone who could not take anything serious. But the more he revealed, the clearer it was that he felt rejected by his familly. You could see the hurt in his eyes even though he tried to hide it with jokes or he brushed it off like it was nothing. Out of nowhere you hugged him. Wanting to make him feel better, to let him know that he was not alone. And maybe, maybe because you were starting to feel something for him. At first Lucifer freezes, not enterily sure what to do. But then he wrapped his arms around you as well. You stayed like that for while, just enjoying the genuine moment. You broke the hug and curled up next to him on the couch, leaning on his shoulder. After a while you started to feel tired and when you looked up to Lucifer you could see that he had fallen asleep. A smile spread across your face as you rose up and planted a kiss on his cheeck. You layed your head back on his shoulder, and soon enough you were sleeping as well.  
Lucifer however, was awake now and his heart was racing from the moment your lips touched his cheeck.


End file.
